Let's Quote
Let's Quote is a game by me, Wizard Draco. It's where we quote users from websites saying old things that they probably don't remember. Let's begin! AbsolTheHiroPone *This is going to make it sooo much easier for me to contribute to my fave wikis when my sister is on the computer. :D *KELLISOPHIA STOP EDITING MY PAGE WITH A LOAD OF CRAP!!!!! THIS IS MY PAGE, IT TAKES FOREVER TO CORRECT WHAT YOU DO, SO DON'T!!! THIS MOVIESTAR DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU, SO STOP EDITING MY PAGE!!! I would apriciate it if you were to correct spelling missakes, but this is just mean!! NO PERMISSION TO EDIT MY PAGE, DON'T EDIT IT!!!! Simple as! *Like, I dunno why some people just come onto Pump's page to hate on her!? Like really, this page is not for that... Oh wait, I guess the comments part is.... But still, if you don't like the girl then why come on her page??? Like really... *I don't even know the girl, I ain't on American MSP, but I have noticed that some people hate her with a passion and others love her and there are some who couldn't give more of a damn... Like really? Please just put this silly fight to an end... :) *OK, So I don't want to do this but what to expect when someone is ruining my pixie11111 page??? Kellisophia, WHY???? Just Stop! NO MORE!!!! *(OK so it wasn't Kellisophia in the end, I guess I made a bit of a mountin out of a molehill, but anyone would be upset if they fond out someone was going around destroying their pages) *Eh, sorry, I already have a BF. o--o *Um no. I'm not going to. I have known him for 3 years almost, what we have is too special for me to give up. :/ *Swearing only makes you look like a fool, your the only one in this entire wiki I have known to swear this much, god knows how you get on with MSP if all you write is the f word, must be getting locked out every second... -.- Sorry, just being truefull. Some people come here just to swear at other users cuz they can't on the real MSP and I just find that very low... -.- *my sister doesn't know much about the wiki, and she probubly wouldn't know how to work anything *I LOVE MOVIESTARPLANET AND I'M HAPPY SOMEONE MADE THIS WIKI...!! Tapshoegirl.msp *please nine is nothing i have had about 20+ in 2 months before *i KNOW RIGHT! I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE SAY THAT NOT BEING A PORTER MEANS YOUR A HATER! UGH GET OVER YOURSELFS! * :*( guys stop hating on pump like that! i dislike her to but this language you are throughing at her and others is just... ugh. it sikens me. and I have my reasons to DISLIKE her but i don't HATE her. So i want all of you showing your emotions badly to find a corner and think about your life! *Wow she ugly just because she don't add you? well don't add me honey cause I don't wanna be the next ugly person. *rolls eyes* #MuchSass2k15 *CARTOONS RULE! Cartoons are cool! I mean check out Absolzoey's page it's a cartoon party! but make sure cartoons are appropriate. no cursing, innapropriate activites etc. *Same i may not be a porter but i am a jewel. she sound rude herself... I ight add her can't judge a book by it's wikia page right!? ;) *I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU! THX FOR KNOKING MYBEAUER BACK TO SIZE! I WOULD HAVE DONE IT BUT I CAN ONLY GO ON MY E-MAIL AT SCHOOL AND MY SCHOOL COMPUTER DOES WEIRD THINGS TO THE WIKIA! SO THX FOR KEEPING AN EYE ON MY PAGE! ~Monique *sorry to jump in but if someone owned the wiki wouldn't we probably go to jail i mean we are technically writing on their property. *It's Sad i had to make that there are many more put these poped fast in my head KEEP IT KLEAN! *IF YOU CAN'T DECIDE YOU SHOULD BE ON MY TEAM ~TEAMMSPEACE~! srry caps RapunzafanMSP *Your crazy mister, go dunk your head in a banana! *I am ~team pump~ and I always will be. I follow in your footsteps Pump. I like every thing u do. All those haters are mean. Every move you take is precious. *Pump is not! She is actually very nice, most of the high scores people are. I may not be a mybeauer but I still respect Mybeau and her supporters. You should respect Pump and her porters. You don't have to like them, but you have to at least respect them. *Woah. Your taking it the next step! *THE QUIZ DOESNT WORK, IT WONT GO ONTO THE NEXT QUESTION :( *Snowy can rollback? *I didn't even know Barbie had boxes :o *1:45-2:15: S.Q.U.I.R.T.: Silent Quiet Uninterrupted Reading Time *Okay, I'll do that ass soon as I get on my computer. *In real life she's 7 years old. On Pumps article: *Wow, that makes her even cooler how she used a hacking thingy to level up to level 22 in 2 weeks! Cool thanks for the info! Can someone tell me how I can do that? *She's my idol! My username is Rapunza #1 fan I have a wiki on here if you wanna look at it. In response to someone asking "is the SE server Sweden?": *Nope, it's the Spanish server. MSPCPMH *uijkl/;' ]-09vctyutyljjregtuiyewoufkljhg. ok there i left a comment. *I'm -500% Porter, but 500% Potter! And Jersey... hmmm.... 5% or less jewel. -5% Mybeauer. 75% team cat. 750% Animation Queen! :P *Plz dont tell rapunza to be quiet, anyone can comment on this. But you can just kindly ask Samantha (rapunzafanMSP) to not comment on ur talk. But still, everybody technically can commentvon this. ~no offence to anybody here~ *-sigh- sometimes this wiki is drama! lol but mostly is awesome :D *I love how the msp wiki buddays all play this game together. I want to join you, but ( srry i cant answer now i gtg ill t err ll wh y lat e r) *WORST: Commercial- The Barnes And Noble Christmas commercial where the guy is getting stuff for his family *Bye ! **Bye (username)! ***Bye! not old *a new efitor *RapunzaFanMSP #AreYouKiddingMe *Um, what's a sever....? DinoBunnes *Pump is special in all ways. Everyone is special, so I don't want to see fighting ♡ *I don't want to see fighting. >.< Camilla is amazing, once you get to know her you will love her. :* *It seems like she doesn't like teams. But guess what... she made "Myth Believers." :| Pump Porters was made by a supporter. It wasn't suppose to be a team. Just a supporter group. Many people thought it was a team. But NO. It's not. *Yeah, Pump's not first anymore. So what? You don't need to make a big deal and make a post about it. :\ *♥ PUMP PORTER FOREVER ^-^ ♥ *Wait.. you don't like moviestar users? Why would you even post that? What if they were on here and saw this? You must have hurt their feelings. :\ *Thanks, I was going to but I wanted to make sure it SHOULDN'T be deleted. Extrateejestrial *I always wanted to join the Wiki but never felt okay enough to join it. Now that I've joined it, I enjoy it a lot! The editors are friendly and pretty calm (as far as I know). SnowGem //fails *I broke the image. So I was just fixing it. *Randomness about this being an all age wiki. *Well unfortunately no one can do anything about that right now, I believe there is way to get an admin around here but it's rather complex and confusing(Plus whos to say it'll work). I'll maybe look into again later. *Lol. Oops sorry silly me. *Hi there, I just joined today to make a couple of small edits that I saw seemed necessary. I'd love to get more into this wiki but for now I'll just be making small little edits. 3x Gallexii 3x * How do you switch to not using visual editer * (talks about uploading photos) I would but I don't have a flashdrive >.< * Thank you, I'll make sure to be more aware of my actions and respect wiki community members more. * Haha xDDD She likes that same girly style, I understand that's hard to describe ;) *now I'm feeling so fly like a G6 like a g6 like a g6 now n-now now Oh gee it's three. Category:BombShelter